


Старый друг

by delbee



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Guro, M/M, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delbee/pseuds/delbee
Summary: Иногда патроны кончаются в самый неподходящий момент.





	

В дверь ломился целый отряд полуразложившихся уродцев в масках, но засов и массивное дерево могли выдержать ещё пару минут, а Себастьян уже начинал выдыхаться. Он согнулся и опёрся руками о колени, пытаясь перевести дух.

Сердце болезненно стучало о грудную клетку, рубашка была насквозь мокрой от пота, раненое предплечье пульсировало. Ноги болели после спринта по этому проклятому особняку. Сколько он бежал? Минут десять, не меньше. А перед этим он обшарил весь первый этаж — он разбивал каждую вазу, заглядывал во все шкафы, в каждую, мать его, тумбочку, — и ни нашел ни единого патрона.

И ни единой бомбы, которую можно было бы разобрать на детали, чтобы позже сделать болты. Хотя от них и так не было бы толку, потому что арбалета больше не было. Когда он в последний раз навел этот арбалет на группу несущихся на него уродов, намереваясь заморозить их и разбить, и нажал курок, тетива лопнула, как и его все надежды избежать рукопашной. Он швырнул бесполезное оружие в ближайшего врага и побежал: сначала наверх, в библиотеку, затем по коридорам. Ходячие трупы вылезали из каждой двери, из-за каждой ширмы, и Себастьян бежал, бежал, теряя драгоценное время на обшаривание ящиков и столов, на разбивание ваз и статуэток.

И не находил ничего.

Сейчас он думал, что избавление от сломанного арбалета было большой ошибкой. Может быть, в конце концов он бы сумел отыскать моток подходящей проволоки. Но сейчас было уже слишком поздно.

Пот заливал глаза. Себастьян зажмурился. Во рту стоял кислый привкус. Когда он в последний раз ел?.. Шприцы с обезболивающим ему тоже не попадались давно. Повязка на левом рукаве была насквозь пропитана кровью, но эта рана была неопасной. О ней он будет думать потом.

В дверь застучали с новой силой. Пора было выбираться отсюда.

Он быстро оглядел комнату. За ширмой виднелась двуспальная кровать — добротная и старомодная, как и вся остальная мебель в этом огромном доме. Тяжелые портьеры на окнах. Решётки. Стол с ящиком. Себастьян одним прыжком преодолел разделявшее его и стол расстояние и дёрнул за ручку. Пусто. Себастьян выругался.

Может быть, если он голыми руками изобьет пару уродов, ему станет легче. Но за дверью их было не пара, а не меньше дюжины. Не лучший расклад, даже если бы у него было оружие посущественнее, чем кулаки.

Себастьян скрипнул зубами, еще раз окидывая комнату взглядом. Должно же быть хоть что-то. Всегда находилось. Может быть, если не патроны, то потайной ход.

Он прошелся по комнате, заглядывая за каждую картину и внимательно осматривая каждый квадратный дюйм обоев. За дверью слышалось сдавленное рычание.

Слишком близко, слишком мало времени.

Он проверил всё. Отодвинул стол, заглянул под кровать, проверил шкаф. Даже скатал в рулон ковёр, рассчитывая найти потайной ход или что-то вроде того. Под ковром обнаружилось застарелое пятно крови. На кровати — бессмысленный обрывок немецкой газеты: спортивная хроника, давным-давно утратившая актуальность. И всё.

Его слух уловил отдалённый звук, вызвавший смутную тревогу.

Не важно. Себастьян тряхнул головой. Нужно было собраться. Он надеждой взглянул вверх, надеясь найти подсказку хотя бы на потолке. Он помнил статуэтку из библиотеки. Ключ всё ещё был у него в кармане, потому что воспользоваться им ему еще не представлялось возможности. Ничего, бывало и хуже.

Он покосился на дверь. Он понял, что его насторожило: в дверь больше никто не ломился. Где-то далеко рокотали какие-то механизмы. Может быть, очередная ловушка, заботливо приготовленная обожженным призраком. Тот давно уже не появлялся; и к лучшему. Если бы ему предложили выбрать между безмозглыми крестьянами и умным призраком, он бы предпочёл крестьян.

Себастьян фыркнул этой сомнительной шутке. В этом было что-то истерическое. Нервы были взвинчены до предела.

А потом он _услышал_.

— Блять, — одними губами произнес Себастьян.

От звука волосы на его затылке встали дыбом. Сердце пропустило удар, словно затаившись. В комнате словно стало на десять градусов холоднее.

Где-то совсем рядом работала бензопила. Потом кто-то закричал. Этот крик больше напоминал рычание. В нём не было ничего кроме злобы и безумия. Крик человека, в которого Себастьян в своё время выпустил несколько полных обойм, затем поджёг и угостил парой гранат. Чёрт побери, он видел, как его голова _взорвалась_. После такого никто не мог выжить. Но этот мясник был жив и здоров — достаточно здоров для того, чтобы начать распиливать дверь в комнату, в которой скрывался детектив.

Себастьян метнулся к шкафу, забрался в него и прикрыл створки. Однажды этот трюк уже спас ему жизнь.

Минута, которая потребовалась мяснику на то, чтобы справиться с дверью, была самой долгой минутой в жизни Себастьяна.

Через щель он наблюдал, как летят щепки. И искры, когда пила наезжала на металлическую ручку. Крупный кусок древесины беззвучно приземлился на старинный ковёр. Вскоре дыра в двери была достаточного размера, чтобы мясник мог просунуть руку и отодвинуть засов. Но тот продолжил методично распиливать дверь. Вскоре на ковре появилась целая груда обломков и деревянной трухи.

Мясник вбежал в комнату и начал озираться.

Себастьян затаил дыхание. Этот огромный ублюдок не отличался сообразительностью. Может быть, и в этот раз Себастьяну повезёт. В конце концов, Себастьян был удачливым, правда? Он вспомнил, как он очнулся, подвешенный за ноги, в то время как мясник расчленял трупы. Его передёрнуло. В тот раз ему тоже очень крупно повезло. Очнись он несколькими минутами позже, его бы закололи, как тех бедняг, что висели рядом с ним.

Пожалуйста.

_Пожалуйста._

Пусть ему повезёт.

Тем временем мясник заглушил бензопилу и начал медленно перемещаться по комнате, повторяя путь Себастьяна. Заглянул под кровать, под стол, дёрнул за портьеры, сорвав их вместе с карнизом, опрокинул ширму и остановился перед шкафом.

— Нет, — беззвучно прошептал детектив, изо всех сил подаваясь назад, чтобы не попасть в узкую полоску света.

Мясник молча стоял перед шкафом. Себастьян перестал дышать. Было так тихо, что он мог слышать, как стучит в ушах кровь. Спустя несколько бесконечно долгих секунд мясник переступил с ноги на ногу — половица при этом жалобно скрипнула — и странно дёрнул головой. Как будто он…

_(пожалуйста)_

… принюхивался.

Раздался низкий рык. Себастьян приготовился. Мясник схватился за дверцы шкафа. В тот миг, когда он их распахнул, Себастьян быстро подался вперёд, намереваясь ударить противника головой в лицо.

Он забыл только о том, что противник был выше на добрых полтора фута. Лоб Себастьяна скользнул по металлической маске в сторону шипованного ошейника. Детектив в последний момент подался назад, едва не лишившись глаза.

Всё произошло в одно мгновение. Его схватили за грудки и швырнули на пол. Удар был таким сокрушительным, что у Себастьяна потемнело в глазах. Болело всё, особенно лоб, который он, кажется, разбил об деревянный паркет.

Он попытался сделать перекат в сторону, но тут мясник навалился на него, схватил за руки и дёрнул. Что-то хрустнуло. Себастьян заорал от боли. Он не был уверен, что у него вообще остались руки. Его тошнило. Кажется, он что-то кричал. Затем его схватили за волосы и еще раз впечатали лицом в пол. Всё померкло.

Когда он пришёл в себя, его тащили куда-то, держа за шиворот. Сил не было даже на то, чтобы оглянуться. Себастьян видел только пол и собственные руки: они свисали по бокам, безжизненные, словно плети. Паркет сменился влажно блестящим камнем, пахло гнилью и плесенью. Потом всё слилось в расплывающееся рябое полотно.

Во рту стоял привкус крови. Себастьян обвел языком зубы. Удивительно, что они остались целы.

Сверху слышалось дыхание мясника. При каждом выдохе тот издавал странный призвук, будто он собирался зарычать, но не был уверен в том, что хочет этого достаточно сильно. Он шёл не очень быстро, но Себастьяна держал без видимых усилий.

Где-то вдалеке играла музыка. Но не Дебюсси, суливший безопасность, а Бах, которого он прежде слышал только в одном месте.

Когда очнулся, привязанный за ноги среди трупов, ожидавших, что их выпотрошат.

— Блять, — невнятно пробормотал Себастьян.

Его чёртовы руки совсем его не слушались. Голова кружилась, а ублюдок в маске собирался его расчленить. Но, по крайней мере, у Себастьяна были целы зубы. Им с Джо как-то пришлось задерживать женщину, которая убила мужа, вырвав зубами целый кусок из его шеи. Если выбора не останется, он тоже может попробовать.

Музыка становилась громче. Мясник шёл по крутой лестнице. Было темно. Колени Себастьяна познакомились с каждой ступенькой. Он скрипел зубами при каждом шаге мясника.

Наконец они оказались в просторной комнате. Себастьян с трудом поднял голову. Помещение выглядело знакомым. Хирургический стол, стеллаж с инструментами, шкаф со стеклянными дверцами, бледные кубы вентиляционной системы. Больничный свет. Музыка лилась из старого проигрывателя. Бах, оркестровая сюита номер три для скрипичных.

Мясник остановился, словно задумавшись. Себастьян ожидал, что тот прикрутит его к хирургическому столу, но ублюдок просто бросил его на пол.

А потом включил бензопилу.

Всё произошло быстро.

Видит Бог, слишком быстро.

Когда вращающееся лезвие коснулось его голени, мир изменился. Он ослеп и оглох. Всё сущее потеряло значение по сравнению с ощущениями в его ногах. Себастьян никогда в жизни не чувствовал такой боли. Боже, как было больно. В ушах звенело от рокота бензопилы. Вскоре он не мог даже кричать. Он не мог…

_(пожалуйста)_

…дышать. Все его мысли, всё сознание переместились в два кровоточащих обрубка.

(кто-нибудь)

Его вырвало. Он скулил и судорожно дёргался, пытаясь сбросить обутую в поношенный ботинок чужую ступню. Ему не хватало воздуха. Голова тяжелела.

Ему казалось, что его разум расплывается и пытается унестись прочь, но обрубки притягивали его, не позволяя улететь.

Потом что-то изменилось. Себастьян моргнул и прислушался. Бензопила перестала работать. Играла сюита Баха. Мясник возился около стеллажей.

Себастьян закрыл глаза, прижимаясь щекой к грязному кафелю. Блевотина пахла не лучшим образом, но его это не беспокоило.

Шаги приближались. Мясник опустился рядом с Себастьяном. Тот равнодушно отметил, что его рубашку дёргают, вытаскивая из-под брюк. К пояснице прижалось что-то холодное. Большое лезвие.

Себастьян закрыл глаза и перестал дышать. Боль была ниже колен была неимоверной, усиливался озноб. Его мутило.

Мясник начал, шумно дыша, что-то делать с его ремнём, затем с брюками

Он их резал.

Расправившись с его одеждой, он потянул его штаны.

Себастьян замер, вдруг догадавшись, что тот собирался сделать. Он машинально выругался.

Ублюдок не обратил на это никакого внимания. Он положил на кафель орудие, которым разрезал одежду. Здоровенный тесак. Себастьян попытался сдвинуться. Если бы не его руки…

— Нет, — собственный голос звучал незнакомо. Словно Себастьян был больным стариком. — Не вздумай.

Тот застыл, затем навалился на него, придавив к полу, от чего из его лёгких вышел последний воздух, затем взял тесак и замахнулся. Из горла Себастьяна вырвался хрип. Кричать он уже не мог. Голова кружилась, поэтому боль была не очень сильной. Вместо правого уха у него было что-то мокрое. Горячая влага полилась ему на лицо и шею, попала в рот и глаза. Его опять вырвало. Мясник схватил его за волосы и опять ударил лицом об кафель. Нос хрустнул. В глазах опять потемнело. Себастьян не понимал, почему еще в сознании. Он больше не мог.

Себастьян как во сне чувствовал, как тот пристраивается сзади и начинает двигаться. Себастьян прокусил язык. Он захлёбывался желчью и кровью. С каждым движением в него словно вгоняли раскалённый штырь. В висках стучало. Вся нижняя половина тела немела, а всё остальное визжало от агонии.

Не половина, а _четверть_ тела, Себ, подумал он. У него вырвался истерический смешок. Он закашлялся. Звуки, которые исторгало его горло, больше напоминали скрежет.

Мясник задвигался быстрее. Он тяжело дышал. Что-то хлюпало. Себастьян содрогался в беззвучных рыданиях. Он больше не мог. Он был не настолько крутым парнем. Мясник навалился на него, зарычав, изливаясь. Себастьян судорожно хватал ртом воздух. Он задыхался.

Через несколько минут мясник слез с него, забрал тесак и куда-то ушёл, оставив его лежать в зловонной луже.

Себастьян поплыл.

Он беззвучно шевелил губами, пытался сказать что-нибудь, но не мог вспомнить ни одного слова. Он то проваливался во тьму, то выныривал, всхлипывая и содрогаясь. Горло саднило от желудочного сока.

Путём неимоверных усилий ему удалось перевернуться на спину. В груди что-то тихо булькало. Липкая смесь из его собственной рвоты и крови застывала на его лице, стягивая кожу, словно плёнка, но его это совершенно не волновало. Разбитый нос не различал запахов. Себастьян дышал поверхностно и часто. Сосредоточившись на дыхании, он успокоился и стал смотреть в потолок. Трещины в побелке, покрывающей потолок, выглядели довольно занимательными. Дружелюбными. И белый цвет был не так плох. Сквозняк приятно холодил кожу.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени. Пять минут или год. Он покачивался на прохладных волнах. Звучала оркестровая сюита Баха. Пылинки в воздухе закручивались в такт движениям смычков. С каждым разом сюита звучала по-новому, с каждым разом она казалась ему всё более успокаивающей и родной. Более понятной.

Он слушал её очень внимательно. Почему-то это казалось очень важным. Если бы он знал нотную грамоту, он смог бы воспроизвести по памяти партию каждого инструмента. Да, он бы смог.

Лужа крови, в которой он лежал, обещала скоро добраться до стен. Он смотрел в потолок, а его тело медленно остывало.

Вдруг раздался тошнотворный визг. Музыка смолкла. Свет мигнул и померк, на потолке заиграли синие отблески. Детектив скосил глаза в сторону. Он увидел две бледные босые ступни, покрытые ожогами тонкие щиколотки, обгоревшие брюки.

Он моргнул. Слеза скатилась по его виску прямо на зияющую рану, оставшуюся вместо уха.

Боли больше не было.


End file.
